


『队长咕哒』堕落的神明

by fangnian



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangnian/pseuds/fangnian
Summary: →→队长落地if，无脑战损车警告，我流队咕极度OOC，慎入。
Kudos: 6





	『队长咕哒』堕落的神明

**Author's Note:**

> →→队长落地if，无脑战损车警告，我流队咕极度OOC，慎入。

*  
大意了！

“Gandr！”

本以为只是来查看已修复的新宿特异点莫名出现的一点微小的波动，她还猜测是没有完全清除的花腔歌手，却不曾想还有从伦敦串场到新宿的杀戮人偶。

更糟糕的是，和迦勒底的通讯彻底断开了。

在密密麻麻的人偶军队中，前进和后退的路都被堵住，她和基尔什塔利亚就像被一群偷腥的猫围住的猫罐头，根本无处逃脱。

“Master，请下指令。”

许是某位Caster残留下来的结界，他们身处的街巷中，未曾见过人影，或许只有魔物可以进出自如，一群Assassin阶的花腔歌手掺杂着Rider阶的杀戮人偶，在敌方如此密集的情况下，释放宝具无疑是最好的选择。

“基尔什塔利亚前辈——”

立香的右手微微发烫，那是她再熟悉不过的感觉，仅剩的一道令咒散发出红光。

“以令咒之名，释放宝具。”

她看着腾空而起的基尔什塔利亚高举起手，无数繁星瞬间被点亮，连接成大大小小的魔术阵，而她只能站在地上，仰望他清癯挺拔的背影。

“虚空之神啊，今此宣告人智之败北。目光过于陈旧，手足尽显羸弱，知识亦已停滞。以最后的人类之名，于此将这无数的决断、诸多的挫折，以及一切的繁荣予以裁决归于虚无。此等一击将击坠神明。令变革之钟声响彻吧！”

“『冠位指定/人理保障天球Grand Order/Anima Animusphere』！”

大大小小的陨石从天而降，以最绚烂的姿态划破苍穹，坠落之后，火光中的一切都燃烧殆尽。

他们逃脱了困境。

——本来应该是这样的。

根本来不及反应，立香就被大力地拉入了他的怀抱里。她望着逼近鼻尖仅剩一寸的刀尖，碎裂的胸口喷涌出大股粘稠血液，氤湿了胸前大片衣襟，刀尖的血沿着基尔什塔利亚金色的发梢和她的脸缓慢滴落。

又是这样……

“呼姆……”

基尔什塔利亚的喉间溢出了呻吟。

为什么新宿会有骷髅兵！？

“Gandr！”

勉强发出声音的声带挤压出嘶哑的哽咽，魔力最大输出的阴炁弹瞬间泯灭了偷袭的骷髅兵，她强迫自己清醒一点，给基尔什塔利亚释放了治愈魔术。

金发美人摇了摇头，失血过多的脸苍白的可怕，英灵的魔力主要来源于迦勒底，现在与迦勒底失去联系，最后一发令咒也用掉了，他仅靠着这一点微弱的魔力是撑不了多久的。

“藤丸，你先走。”

可擦着灵核而过的伤岂是她这种半吊子的治愈魔术可以完全治愈的？

眼看越来越多的魔物从四面八方汇聚于此，立香咬牙背起高她两个头的基尔什塔利亚，朝着魔物较少的路线跑去。

*  
白色披风的下摆随着立香一路的拖曳早就沾满了泥土，可现下不是在意这个的时候，也不知道跑了多远，反正没有人偶亦或是骷髅兵追上来了。

立香打量着四周，大概还在新宿的范围之内，一样的街巷，和霓虹灯火。她选了座无人的房子，默念了一声“抱歉”后就敲碎了落地窗的玻璃，背着基尔什塔利亚直接进入。

基尔什塔利亚靠坐在床头，立香剪开床上的被子勉强作为绷带。

她再回头的时候，基尔什塔利亚已经抛了披风，扯开蓝色的丝质领带，解了衬衫最顶端的纽扣，月光照射在冷白的皮肤上，两道突起的锁骨在胸口处留下浅浅的阴影，然后又轻盈地没入欲褪未褪的衣领中。

“啊啊，是要补魔吧，藤丸。”

“唔……”

立香有点庆幸昏暗的夜色遮盖了她双颊的绯红。

对于魔术师来说，补魔只是一种手段，对于正统魔术师家族出身的基尔什塔利亚来说，更是如此吧？

立香把那一瞬间的失落压了下去，她走到床前微微弓着腰，俯身靠近，伸手替他把衬衫脱下，没有多少肉的身体微微凸显出骨头来。

立香眉头一皱。

——有必要好好督促他吃饭了！

“嗯，怎么说来着的……”

金发美人勾起唇角，灰蓝色的眼睛里满是揶揄。

“——你还满意你所看到的吗？”

立香呼吸一窒，好好的气氛差点没被这句话给毁了。

“基尔什塔利亚前辈，请务必不要过于靠近爱德华·蒂奇！”

金发美人苦恼地颦着眉，像是努力跟上时代的节奏却与孩子找话题失败的母亲一般。

她看见了基尔什塔利亚的身上有许多已经结痂的瘢痕，和她自身的伤疤有得一拼。布条缠着可怖的伤口一圈一圈的绕开，每一次绕圈时，身体都会微微的前倾，两人的距离极近，气息交融，彼此之间的狭小空间好像一直在升温。

说不清是谁先开始的，唇舌之间的触碰中，微弱的魔力开始传递。基尔什塔利亚低垂着眼看她，清醒而又自持，那样的眼神让立香猛地从旖旎的氛围中冷静了。

“你别动，我来就好。”

她垂眸敛下一闪而过的复杂情绪。

立香学着从刑部姬的本子里学来的技巧，轻啄了啄他的唇，沿着下颌吻到他的喉结，用舌尖滑过那抹软骨，甚至还轻轻的咬了一口。

于是她听见了一声极低的喘息。

“原来你这么熟练吗？”

“基尔什前辈试一试不就知道了？”

橘色的发丝拂过他的耳廓，朱唇沿着他的下颚慢慢地啄吻，不轻不重地舔咬着他的锁骨，重点照顾了两点茱萸，一路蔓延，舔舐到下腹的瘢痕，瘢痕的质地她无比清楚，并不柔软，而是非常韧，比较硬。

立香抬眼，基尔什塔利亚的神情太过美妙，俊逸精致的眉目如今抹了层浓的化不开的情欲，似是堕落的天使。

小基尔什已经高高抬起了头，立香解开了他腰间的皮带，双手灵活地抚摸着，带有薄茧的手反复撸动，揉搓，她可以感受到基尔什双腿肌肉的紧绷，他的身体甚至在微微地颤抖。

立香俯下身趴在他双腿之间，一手轻柔地揉着他鼓胀的圆球，一手扶着挺立的玉柱，坏心眼地伸出舌头在圆头处打转。

立香的技巧虽然生涩，但她很有耐心地反复舔舐着柱身和马眼。

基尔什塔利亚低头，他看见自己粗长的巨物在她口中进出，暧昧的银丝沾满了她的嘴角。而他最可靠的后辈精致甜美的面颊泛着红，就像一朵盛开的蓓蕾，吐露着娇艳的风情。

基尔什的身体颤抖地更加厉害，他觉得自己几乎要融化在她湿热的口腔之中，他没有克制自己，将要喉间的呻吟不断地溢出。

在他即将冲刺时，立香停下了抚慰，起身坐了上去，还未彻底湿润的花穴被异物撑开，撕裂的痛苦让她差点咬破自己的舌头，基尔什塔利亚也不好受，过于紧致的甬道让他直接缴了械。

基尔什塔利亚的眼角冒出了生理性的泪水，泛红的眼角和被她啃咬到红肿的唇瓣，天鹅般的脖颈濒死地后仰，比绸缎还要顺滑的长发垂落至满是灰尘的地上，现在也无人去在意金色的发梢是否沾染上了尘土，精致的白衣早被立香解开，白玉雕琢的皮肤暴露在空气中，微弱起伏的胸膛上，是再次被撕裂开的伤口，覆盖上旧的伤疤，触目惊心，只要稍微偏离一点，就可以剥开那颗无比鲜活的心脏。

立香把这样的躯体紧紧抱在怀中，就如同抱着一座被时光斑驳的神像，她虔诚地注视着她的星辰，惶恐而又隐秘地，享受他甜美的堕落。


End file.
